1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding apparatus for compacting powder into a predetermined shape.
2. Related Background Art
A known molding apparatus for compacting powder is a servo press machine, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-225804. This servo press machine has a die movable between a molding position and a molding removal position, a lower punch fixed at a predetermined position, and an upper punch vertically movable, and is arranged to fill a raw powder into a molding cavity constructed of the die and the lower punch and thereafter lower the upper punch to compact the raw powder by the upper punch and the lower punch, thereby obtaining a molded article.